Homeless Heart
by Andshewasgone
Summary: Bella esta devastada,pues Edward esta a punto de morir,pero de repente tiene algo que darle antes de que no este con el.


**Summary:** Bella esta devastada pues Edward esta a punto de morir, pero de repente tiene algo que darle antes de que no este con el.

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la fabulosa y hermosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo hago travesuras y manipulo a los personajes. Hay Steph por que nos manipulas tu a nosotras .

**Aclaraciones:**

Songfic: Homeless Heart de Jennette McCurdy.

Homeless Heart

By Jennette McCurdy.

Estaba sentada en el hospital, viendo como cada dia la leukemia lo iba consumiendo. Aun recuerdo cuando tenia su gran y hermoso cabello broncineao,su cara era palida pero no tanto como ahora, y sus ojos ya no reflejaban ese brillo que siempre estaba ahí.

Ahora siempre había preocupación, ya no había felicidad y la tristeza y la enfermedad lo consumían. Pero yo se que algo falta, algo antes de que el se vaya lejos de mi pero, aun no se que es; la verdad no se que pensar mientras lo veo ahí tirado y duermiendo. Ahora su cara refleja paz y la aungustia se ha ido.

Agarre mis cosas para irme a casa nescesitaba pensar que haría, deje la habitación y me contre con Alice ,hermana de Edward y mi hermosa cuñada, aunque me había casado a los 23 todo marchaba bien hasta que nos enteramos de la enfermedad. Alice igual estaba mas palida cada dia la aungustia la consumía.

Alice: -Como esta?-me pregunto.

Bella: -Esta bien,ahora duerme-le dije.

Alice: - ve a descansar Bella yo me quedare con el- me dijo con una sonrisa forzada,que salió como mueca.

Bella: -Claro no te preocupes.-dije y me fui.

Llegue a mi casa y al parecer todo estaba igual solo que con un poco mas de polvo. En estos momentos nescesitaba o comer algo o tocar mi guitarra pero creo que lo mejor era la segunda opción.

La agarre, y empece a tocar canción y canción sin sentido hasta que de un momento a otro recordé muchas cosas.

_**-Flash-back-**_

Estaba pasando por la calle cuando apenas tenia 13 años y vi algo horrible 2 chicos de apenas 16 o 17 años le estaban pegando a un chico de al menos 15 años, lo vi todo desde un rincón no se como no me atrevi a dar la cara pero en cuanto los chicos se fueron me acerque al chico al cual golpeaban.

" Solitario Extranjero, Con una multitud a su alrededor, Veo que eres tu, una broma, se ríen, Hasta el espectáculo ha terminado, Entonces tu caes tan fuerte,

Si tu eres un líder en la conexión alma a alma…

Bella: - oye!-no volteo a verme siguió caminando-oye!-lo volvi a llamar y volteo, era el chico mas guapo que halla llegado a ver nunca- te escuentras bien?-le dije.

Voy a correr a su lado…

*:-S-s-si-me respondió tartamudeando.

Bella: -Por que te golpeaban los chicos?-le pregunte.

*: - P-p-porque s-s-o-oy t-t-t-arta-mu-dd-o-me dijo.

Bella: - Tranquilo-vi que tenia lagrimas en los ojos, y lo abrace, no se porque pero, tenia esa sensación de nescesitar proteger a este chico, pero ni si quiera sabia su nombre-oye me puedes decir al menos como te llamas?-le pregunte.

*:- E-d-d-war-d-d C-cullen-me dijo sonriendo.

_**-Fin de Flash-Back-**_

También recordaba ese dia je..fui a dejarlo en su casa y fue donde conoci a toda la familia Cullen desde Carslile,Esme,Emmet hasta Alice, eran las mejores personas que pude conocer; me agradecieron por haber acompañado a Edward y me invitaron otro dia a cenar. Desde entonces la familia cullen y yo eramos como uña y carne. Emmet y Alice eran mellizos mayores de Edward que es el mas pequeño claro. Al poco rato supe que Edward tuvo un problema a los 7 años con un maestro que lo encerraba en el salón y que lo hacia volverse timido y tartamudo.

Al poco tiempo invite a los hermanos Cullen a ir conmigo de campamento con mis amigos Jasper y Rosalie Whitlock y mi primo 2° Jacob Black. Ese dia resulto ser el peor para acampar ya que hacia frio,llovia y además había obscuridad.

Estabamos jugando a las escondidas pero estábamos todos menos Edward.

Alice: -Donde esta Edward!- dijo ya muy angustiada.

Bella: Tranquila ahora regreso voy por el-y sali de la casa de campaña y a los 5 mtos me enctontre a un Edward solotario, en pánico y llorando.

Bella: Edward!- le grite me volteo a ver y salió corriendo hacia mi, era extraño pero ya no estaba aungustiada ahora que estaba el otra vez conmigo.

Edward: Bella! Bella! No me vuelvas a dejar solo otra vez!- me dijo llorando.

Cuando estás perdido en la oscuridad Cuando estás en el frío Cuando tu estas buscando algo que se asemeja a su alma Cuando el viento sopla a tu castillo de naipes…

Bella: Edward tranquilo ven seguiremos a casa y…- pero me callo con un dedo y dijo:

Edward: nonono aquí estamos bien ben-me señalo el árbol.

Bella: Edward si nos quedamos aquí nos enfermaremos y…-pero me beso en los labios, fue un beso tierno, sin rapidez, ese era mi primer beso el único y el mejor que me han dado.

Edward: Quedate conmigo… encontré algo con que cubrirnos-me sonrio.

Bella: claro, solo un rato no?- le dijo

Edward: solo eso te pido-y concluyo con otro beso.

Voy a ser un hogar, a Tu corazón sin hogar."

_**-Fin de Flash-Back-**_

Ese dia llegamos 30 mtos después y nos enfermamos…pero valio la pena ya que desde ese dia Edward perdió sus miedos y con eso yo era feliz.

Un dia me comento algo que no sabia y que no quería que nadie supiera.

-Flash-Black-

Edward: Bella te dire algo que nadie ni siquiera antes donde vivía saben.

Bella: que es?-le pregunte.

Edward: sabes Alice y Emmet no son mis hermanos y Carslile y Esme tampoco son mis padres ..soy algo asi como adoptado.

Bella: Como que algo asi?-le pregunte me sorprendi mucho de eso.

Edward: Ellos son mis primos y mis tios, mis padres murieron cuando apens tenia 2 años y solo quería que lo supieras- me dijo sonriendo.

"Abierto, cerca de mí, puedes dejar tus secretos conmigo…

Bella: estoy Feliz de que me lo hayas contado, y quiero que tu sepas que te puedes agarrar de mi brazo cuando tengas que caer-le dije.

Y mis brazos serán, al igual que las paredes a tu alrededor

De dejar entrar a la lluvia…

Edward: Te amo mi Bella-me beso tiernamente.

Bella: y yo a ti Edward

Me puede ayudar a aliviar tu dolor

Si su ejecución, en la dirección equivocada,

Voy a llevar de vuelta.. Cuando estás perdido en la oscuridad Cuando estás en el frío Cuando tu estas buscando algo que se asemeja a su alma Cuando el viento sopla a tu castillo de naipes… Voy a ser un hogar, a Tu corazón sin hogar."

_**-Fin de Flash-Back-**_

El dia que me pidió ser su esposa recuerdo bien lo que me dijo.

_**-Flash-Back-**_

Edward: Bella?

Bella: Si?-le dije

Edward: sabes cuando era pequeño recuerdo que era como un espejo roto y destrozado, y mis compañeros no ayudaban-suspiro-siempre espere que algo o alguien me ayudara a levantarme, sabes? y pos eso a ese alguien le tengo que decir algo-me dijo

Bella: Que le diras? – le dije animadamente.

Edward: que si quiere ser mi esposa?-y saco un hermoso anillo – Bella se que esto se te hace raro de seguro pero tu fuiste ese hermoso alguien que me ayudo a salir adelante, y si tu quisieras estar conmigo para siempre seria el hombre mas feliz del mundo.-me dijo.

" Roto, destrozado, como un espejo en un millón de piezas Tarde o temprano Tienes que encontrar Algo, alguien Para buscar y salvar ….

Bella: Edward-dije llorando-claro que aceptare ser tu esposa,tu amiga y también tu amante si asi lo deceas, y quiero que sepas que siempre sere un hogar para tu corazón.

Cuando estás perdido en la oscuridad Cuando estás en el frío Cuando tu estas buscando algo que se asemeja a su alma Cuando el viento sopla a tu castillo de naipes… Voy a ser un hogar, a Tu corazón sin hogar."

Edward: te amo Bella-dijpo antes de jirarme por los aires.

_**-Fin de Flash-Back-**_

Creo que ya se que es lo que tendría que darle.

Bella:Edward?-le llame, y volteo a verme.

Edward: si amor?-me preunto un poco ronco.

Bella: Te tengo algo para ti- le dije.

Agarre mi guitarra y empece a cantar:

Lonesome Stranger,

With a crowd around you,

I see who you are,

You joke, they laugh,

Till the show is over,

Then you fall so hard,

If you're leading a soul to soul connection

I'll run to your side

When you're lost in the dark

When you're out in the cold

When you're looking for something

that resembles your soul

When the wind blows your house of cards

I'll be a home, to your homeless heart

Open, close me, leave your secrets with me

I can ease your pain

And my arms will be, just like walls around you

come in from the rain,

If your running, in the wrong direction,

I will lead you back

When you're lost in the dark

When you're out in the cold

When you're looking for something

that resembles your soul

When the wind blows your house of cards

I'll be a home, to your homeless heart

Broken, shattered like a

mirror in a million pieces

Sooner or later

You've got to find

Something, Someone

To find you and save you

When you're lost in the dark

When you're out in the cold

When you're looking for something

that resembles your soul

When the wind blows your house of cards

I'll be a home, to your homeless heart

When your looking for something

that resembles your soul

When the wind blows your house apart

I'll be a home, to your homeless heart

I'll be a home, to your homeless heart…..

Mire hacia Edward y tenia una Hermosa sonrisa pintada en el rostro me pidio que me acercara y me dijo.

Edward: te amo mi Bella y yo siempre sere un hogar en tu corazón aun cuando no este aquí- me dijo-y bella quiero que me digas como se llamara el bebe?

Yo estaba embarazada desde hace apenas 3 meses se notaba pero muy poco…

Bella: si es niña se llamara Reneesme y si es niño se llamara como su padre Anthony-le dije.

Edward: es el mejor regalo que me pudiste dar-me dijo- pero tu fuiste la que me salvo y solo con eso me basta para irme feliz al infierno.

Bella: si llegaras a ir alla dios seria muy malo, pero tu eres su angel-le dije.

Edward: tu ya eres mi angel.

A la mañana siguiente Edward murió y aunque crei que dolería, si dolia pero yo siempre iba a ser un hogar en su corazón como el en el mio.

**REVIEWS?**

**plis jeje me inspire mucho.**


End file.
